themancavefandomcom-20200214-history
The greatest TV Show ever!!! aka Ace Lightning
Ace Lightning is the greatest TV show known to man as you probably already know. Ace Lightning follows the life of Mark Hollander, a boy who has recently moved to a town called Conestoga Hills, in the United States, with his parents. While Mark is playing the computer game Ace Lightning and the Carnival of Doom, on a stormy night, a lightning bolt strikes the satellite dish on Mark's house, bringing the characters from the game to life. Ace Lightning, the hero of the game, enlists Mark to help him find the pieces of the Amulet of Zoar which will allow him to send Lord Fear and his minions back to prison in the Sixth Dimension. The game soon turns into a series of dangerous events; ultimately leading to the moment Mark fears the most, notably Game Over. Over the course of the first season, either Ace or Lord Fear gain pieces of the Amulet, summoning allies to help them. Mark's social life is often affected by the battles, leading him to go through two girlfriends by the end of the first season. Lord Fear eventually gains the Amulet and the Lightning Knights are drained of their energy. Mark locates the Amulet in the Haunted House and shatters it, sending all of the villains back to the Sixth Dimension - with the exception of Lady Illusion, who falls in love with Ace over the course of the season and betrays Lord Fear. In Season 2, a new villain named Kilobyte appears to destroy Ace. Lord Fear and his minions return, although Lord Fear is cast aside by Kilobyte. Vengeful against Lady Illusion, Lord Fear plans to kill her but is repeatedly prevented by Kilobyte or Ace. Mark's friend Chuck becomes involved in the battles, becoming the Lightning Knights' computer expert. Mark's third girlfriend, Kat, also discovers the truth whilst trying to investigate the mysterious goings-on at the carnival. Kilobyte upgrades Lady Illusion, giving her the power to give Ace unstable human emotions, which corrupts his original programming. It is later revealed that the Sixth Dimension and Kilobyte were created by Rick Hubble, Chuck's employer at a computer store. Rick created a programme that could bring the game characters to life, but he was fired. In revenge, he installed the program onto a video game disc, namely Mark's, which was struck by a bolt of lightning. Rick was forced to create Kilobyte after Lord Fear was defeated. A blackout in Rick's store causes Kilobyte to gain a free will and he becomes determined to conquer the world by trapping mankind in the Sixth Dimension. He also captures Kat, and all of the Lightning Knights except Mark and Ace, and imprisons Rick and Mark's science teacher Mr. Cheseborough in the Sixth Dimension, but all are freed except Rick when Ace and Lord Fear team up to destroy Kilobyte. However, after defeating Kilobyte, Lord Fear attacks Ace. It is revealed that this Ace is Lady Illusion in disguise, and she dies moments later. Sadly the show ended during the filming of season three for apparently not having enough popularity but we all know thats bullshit. Characters well the ones we care about... Lightning Knights The Lightning Knights are the heroes of the video game. Their duty is to protect the Amulet of Zoar from evil. If they suffer damage or overtax their powers, they must absorb electricity ("power up") to recover. When they are weakened in such a fashion, their images flicker with static. If they take too much damage without recovering, they are transported back into the game. ;Ace Lightning :The heroic superhero from Mark's game and the leader of the Lightning Knights. Ace can fly, has superhuman strength and speed and can fire electricity from the wrist cannons he wears. He is brave and reliable, but also clumsy, often breaking objects in Mark's house. Ace's mission is to collect the missing pieces of the Amulet of Zoar before Lord Fear, and so gain the power to return him to imprisonment in the Sixth Dimension. According to the Ace Lightning Yearbook, Ace is 32 years old. ;Sparx :Feisty, energetic and somewhat arrogant, Sparx is a red-haired young woman who is always eager for a battle. Despite her hot-headed and impatient personality, she has on several occasions shown herself to be strongly protective of those weaker than her. Sparx has no superpowers of her own but is an expert in gymnastics and martial arts. She fights with the Sword of Jacob, a double edged sword which discharges pink lightning bolts. She also rides a hovercraft known as the Lightning Flash. ;Random Virus :Random is an old friend of Ace. According to the Ace Lightning Yearbook, Random is 35 years old. He was badly injured in an accident several years prior to the events of the show, and was given robotic body parts, including caterpillar tracks instead of legs and a giant claw instead of a right hand. These prosthetic parts give him great strength and make him almost indestructible. However, the accident also damaged his mind, causing him to alternate randomly between the personality of a loyal Lightning Knight and a merciless villain. He therefore proves a liablitiy to whichever side he attempts to join. Villans The villains inhabit the Kent Brothers Carnival, because of its similarity to the Carnival of Doom which is their headquarters in the game. Unlike the Lightning Knights, if they are defeated they are not sent into the game but to an attraction or object at the carnival until they restore their energy and reappear. On the official Ace Lightning site they were called "the Evil Gang" but are not given a group name in the show. ;Lord Fear :The primary antagonist of show. Lord Fear is a living skeleton who is the most feared villain in the Sixth Dimension and ruler of the Carnival of Doom. He has the ability to extend his limbs and bind his enemies, suffocating them with a boa constrictor-like grip. Lord Fear has a deep hatred for Ace Lightning for multiple reasons, namely for Ace accidentally crippling him, and for imprisoning him in the Sixth Dimension. Lord Fear has a developed a limp in his right leg thanks to his crippling. He morphs into the carnival's ghost train. ;Kilobyte :Kilobyte debuts in the second season, usurping leadership of the existing villains from Lord Fear. He appears roughly human but has four octopus-like tentacles on his back which have great strength and can drain the energy from other game characters. Kilobyte has the power to upgrade other game characters, giving them new or improved powers. He morphs into the carnival's ferris wheel. ;Lady Illusion :Lady Illusion is Lord Fear's mistress and partner in crime. She resembles an elf, though her power is to assume the form of any person or creature she chooses. Lady Illusion's other power is to create crystal balls that can either burst and release various gases to imprison her opponents. ;Staff Head :Staff Head is a frog-like creature on a stick, serving as Lord Fear's walking stick, weapon and best friend. He has the ability to fire energy blasts from the orb he carries. He can also change his stiff, wooden body into a snake-like slithering body. He morphs into the carnival's ghost train alongside Fear. ;Dirty Rat :Lord Fear's sneaky spy. He resembles a flying rat dressed like a clown. He has enhanced senses and can create bombs similar to Lady Illusion. He morphs into a gargoyle outside the Haunted House, but it was very rare for him to be blasted back into it by the heroes. ;Anvil :Anvil is a humanoid rhinoceros with an anvil attached to his right arm instead of a hand. He is immensely strong and formidable, but is equally stupid. He morphs into the carnival's Test-Your-Strength game. ;Pigface :Pigface is a grotesque pig-like creature with a ravenous appetite. He is able to eat anything, from science beakers to golf clubs. He morphs into a trashcan. ;Googler :A maniacal jester, he is able to roll into a spiked ball. Googler was summoned by Lord Fear from White Hot Oblivion, where he was previously imprisoned by Ace. He morphs into a puppet theater outside the Haunted House. ;Rotgut :Rotgut is an undead cowboy zombie who prefers to be called the "Walking Dead". He has the power to possess other people and his limbs often fall off. He morphs into the carnival's mini-golf course. ;Fred :Originally a normal wasp, Kilobyte allowed Fred to sting him, causing Fred to mutate into a giant, monstrous insect. Fred serves as Kilobyte's mount and is the only thing to which Kilobyte shows kindness. ;Video Game Characters :The CGI characters believe the game is the Sixth Dimension, except Ace who discovers it is really a video game. Chuck, Rick and Mr. Chesebrough have all become 3D characters after being sucked into the game.